


me and my heart (we got issues)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, and yet another example of my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you"-----“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kuroo asks softly, a bit unsure.“Looking at you like what?”“Like you want to kiss me,” he says easily with a smirk.





	me and my heart (we got issues)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Issues by The Saturdays
> 
> Line: "Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you"
> 
> Inspired by the line, not exactly by the song. Still, enjoy!

Daichi raises an eyebrow at the drink that Moniwa unceremoniously puts down in front of him.

“It’s from Kuroo,” Moniwa says before Daichi can ask, taking the seat beside him.

Daichi makes a disgruntled expression and slowly pushes himself up from his leaning position, moving away from the drink in the process. “You shouldn’t have taken it.”

Moniwa gives him a meaningful look over the glass of beer he’s drinking, one that spells ‘yeah, right’ to Daichi. “Well, he was being pushy.” He shrugs, putting his glass down on the countertop.

Daichi gives him the ‘yeah, right’ look back, before he peers at the drink. It looks harmless enough, doesn’t seem alcoholic what with the cherry garnished on top.

“Shirley Temple. Non-alcoholic, but quite citrusy.” Moniwa recites. “Or so he said. He actually gave me different one before this, but changed it when I said that you can’t drink too much since you’re our designated driver for tonight.”

Daichi watch as condensation trickle down the cold glass with a pinched expression. Accepting this drink somehow feels like defeat. He knows it’s just his pride talking, but dealing with anything related to Kuroo is the last thing he wants to be doing. It’s why he came to the party in the first place.

Then again, he should’ve known that Kuroo’s going to be present as well. While they technically don’t move around the same circle of friends most of the time, there are a few people from their respective circles that know each other. Daichi knows some of them personally, even. So, there’s really no way of avoiding having him and Kuroo in the same place.

He thought he’s going to have some peace, since Kuroo didn’t make any move on approaching him since he’s arrived with Moniwa and Ushijima. But he guessed that all good things must come to an end eventually. He just wonders what prompted Kuroo to make a move only now and ignores the feeling of relief that came along with it.

“It’s just a drink, Sawamura,” Moniwa comments, probably noticing his pinched expression.

Daichi smoothens his expression to reassure Moniwa. “Yeah… I know.” He pulls the drink closer to him, but not before circling it around the water halo that has formed at the bottom, although he still doesn’t drink it. He casts Moniwa a sideway glance when he feels him shuffling on his seat beside him.

“Uh-oh,” Moniwa says, stepping down from his stool and putting his beer down. “I’ll just go over to Ushijima. Bokuto’s been talking to him for a while a now and I think he’s convinced him to join the beer pong tournament.” He looks at Daichi with mild concern. “Will you be alright?”

Daichi nods and waves a hand at Moniwa. “Yeah. Go before Bokuto completely corrupts your boyfriend.”

Moniwa rolls his eyes at Daichi good naturedly, then pats his shoulder, before swiping his glass from the table and walks away. Daichi looks over his shoulder and sees Bokuto’s arm draped on Ushijima’s shoulder, with the latter bending a little sideways. Bokuto’s grin is too mischievous, while Ushijima looks earnest as his expression would allow. Moniwa has every right to be suspicious.

Daichi shakes his head and hopes that Moniwa will be fine. He’s just going to prepare himself for whatever happens to the two of them. He returns his attention to his drink, regards it with mild curiosity, but still isn’t compelled to drink it. His pride still isn’t allowing him to.

Which is petty, now that he thinks about it. It _is_ just a drink. Maybe he’s looking too much into it or putting too much meaning into the gesture, but a part of him, the one that has been doing this back and forth with Kuroo for god knows how long already, just feels… resigned.

He just wants this push and pull to be over, before he damages his heart beyond repair if it turns out to be just an inconsequential game for Kuroo. He’s always been shit at keeping his feelings in check, this he knows. He sighs. This is what he gets for agreeing to that stupid bet.

He’s playing with the cherry, swirling it around the drink by its stem, when he bristles at the startling realization that he’s being watched. He raises his head and looks at the direction where he thinks it’s coming from and meets Kuroo’s gaze.

Kuroo’s standing casually on the other side of the room, appears to be talking to someone. Appears to, because instead of paying attention to whoever he’s conversing with, he’s looking at Daichi. He raises his glass, as means of greeting when he noticed Daichi looking back and sends him a wink.

Daichi immediately looks away, then mentally scolds himself for being too conscious of Kuroo. The other would surely hold it over his head the next time they meet. This thought sparked the competitive instinct that Kuroo always easily manages to bring out of Daichi.

He isn’t stubborn for nothing.

He glances at Kuroo again, hopefully more surreptitiously this time, and finds him still holding a conversation with his companion. He looks far too smug for Daichi’s liking, judging by the smirk that he could make out on Kuroo’s face. And while he’s paying attention to his conversation partner, he keeps looking at Daichi’s way.

Daichi sees him take a sip of his drink, before he looks away again, his mind going through things he could possibly do as payback. It’s juvenile, but he can’t let Kuroo have the last laugh, if he can manage it. He looks down on his drink, the cherry floating around with the remaining ice, and inspiration struck him.

He positions himself on the stool, angling himself a little towards Kuroo’s direction, and slides the glass to the side, so he can still easily access it with his other hand. Kuroo needs to have a perfect view, after all.

He then takes a page out of Kuroo’s book and stares at him, while his hand is mindlessly swirling the cherry yet again. He doesn’t have to wait long for Kuroo to notice him. He was taking a sip of his drink when he did.

 _‘Perfect’_ , Daichi thinks, showing Kuroo his own smirk, before he lifts the cherry up and brings it in front of his face. He tilts his head back a little, maintaining eye contact and puts the cherry directly in front of his lips, feeling a drop of liquid fall on his lips. He licks them, before he darts his tongue forward and curls it under the cherry, bringing it inside his mouth. He bites down at it, cutting it off from the stem. He winks at Kuroo at the same time he pulls it away.

Kuroo chokes on his drink while Daichi basks in smug satisfaction. He keeps on coughing but it doesn’t stop him from sending a put out glare at Daichi, who just casually drinks his beverage, downing at least half of it, before he ups and leaves.

If Daichi had been close enough, he would’ve also seen how Kuroo is red in the face.

 

\-----

 

Daichi makes himself scarce after that, moving from corner to corner, mingling only when needed. He’s already spent a moment locked in the bathroom, evaluating his life choices and washing his face with cold water, in attempt to will away the embarrassment. He’s somewhat relieved that Kuroo hasn’t found him, but he’s also a bit disappointed that he wasn’t actively looking for him.

He wants to bash his head on the wall just for thinking that. And it’s probably his cue to leave the party. He’s been here for a while, and it has mellowed down to a quiet buzz and occasional loud outburst of drunken laughter. Even the music had been turned down considerably. People would leave soon, and he doesn’t mind being one of the first to do it. He just needs to find Moniwa and Ushijima. They weren’t in the room he last saw them headed before.

He walks through the hallways, peeking inside the rooms he pass by. He successfully sees them on his fourth try, in a dark room illuminated only by a wide screen television. They’re slumped on the couch, Ushijima’s head is resting on top of Moniwa’s and he has his arms wrapped around him, while Moniwa is contently snuggling him. They’re both dozing off, probably lulled by the video game music playing inside the room.

Before he can step inside the room, he feels a tight grip on his arm and everything that happened was a blur. The next thing he knows, he’s being pushed against the wall and someone’s boxing him in.

“Finally caught you,” a familiar voice says in a low whisper that sent unexpected shivers down Daichi’s spine.

Daichi _knows_ that he should push him away, but he doesn’t find the urge to do so. If anything, he wants to pull Kuroo closer -a thought he immediately dispels from his mind. He does neither and says “Took you long enough” instead.

There’s still a good amount of space between them, but the air gets noticeably charged and the tension slowly increases.

“You’re surprisingly stealthy, when you want to, huh.” Daichi shrugs and doesn’t say anything.

Kuroo moves a bit closer, looking intently at him, and Daichi resists the urge to swallow at the proximity and stubbornly sets his jaw in a challenging manner.

“That was quite a show, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, quickly glancing at Daichi’s lips, before meeting his eyes again.

The room they’re currently in is relatively dark. The light coming from outside, making its way through the windows casts half of Kuroo’s face with a soft glow. Up close, his eye has a certain molten look on it. It’s doing a great job of distracting Daichi.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” he says finally, when he gathered some of his wits back, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Kuroo scoffs lightly. “Yeah, well. I would’ve enjoyed it more, if my drink hadn’t gone down the wrong pipe.” He gives Daichi a begrudging smile. “And then you disappeared. What was that about?”

What it was about is that Daichi couldn’t face him after he did that. He didn’t think he was capable of it, but apparently he was. However, as certainly emboldened as he was, the sooner he also felt incredulity churn in his stomach. Worse, he did it just as when he’s contemplating on coming off clean and confessing his real feelings for Kuroo. With that little show, he can only wonder how successfully that would go, without Kuroo thinking that it’s just a part of their game.

Why did this rooster head have to make everything so difficult? No, wait, scratch that. Why did _he_ have to make it difficult for himself dammit.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kuroo asks softly, a bit unsure.

“Looking at you like what?”

“Like you want to kiss me,” he says easily with a smirk. But it’s lacking the teasing quality and the bravado it usually has.

Daichi isn’t sure if that’s how he really is looking at Kuroo, but he does adjust his expression into what he thinks would come across as thoughtful as he hums. “Actually, I can’t decide if I should slap you or kiss you.” He says lightly, despite the nervousness.

Kuroo’s eyes widens a bit, flickering down at Daichi’s lips again. “Well, why don’t you slap me with kisses?”

Daichi blinks once, twice, letting a few seconds of silence pass, then he snorts and full out laughs. Kuroo groans, letting his head fall on Daichi’s shoulder, even as he’s jostled because Daichi can’t stop laughing.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, but even he starts laughing at the lame line that just came out of his mouth. “Dammit, Sawamura, stop it.” He lightly jabs Daichi on the side with one hand, successfully tickling him.

Daichi moves away, but didn’t get far, because Kuroo’s head is still resting on his shoulder. “Really, Kuroo? ‘Slap me with kisses?’” He chuckles again. “Not your best one.”

“I know.” Kuroo whines. “Put me out of my misery, please.”

The last vestiges of laughter fades away from Daichi’s face, being replaced with seriousness. He tilts his head up, gathering courage. He breathes deeply and releases it, once he thinks he has enough, or before he can change his mind.

He brings up the hand closer to Kuroo’s head, and puts it on Kuroo’s nape. He feels the other freeze for a moment, then relaxes once Daichi starts playing with the fine hair, stroking it a few times. He feels the hand that tickled him a while ago rest on his hip.

Daichi turns his head slightly to the side. “I really like you, Kuroo.” He whispers softly. He can tell the exact moment that Kuroo realized what he said, because he tenses under Daichi’s touch. He slides his hand away from Kuroo’s nape when he starts lifting his head up.

Kuroo looks at him again and studies him, looks for something in Daichi’s face, a sign that he’s kidding him. He finds none, and the realization makes warmth rush to his face. He swallows before asking “For real?”

Daichi bites his lips and nods, unable to speak, what with the nervousness clogging his throat. He feels Kuroo’s hands on his face, holding it up to look at him clearly and making him blush.

“For real?” He asks again, sounding too sober and looking far too happy.

Daichi starts to smile, because Kuroo’s happiness is contagious. He also starts feeling lighter, the apprehension hounding him for the past few hours slowly dissipating, being replaced by giddiness and excitement.

“I can take it back,” he says, couldn’t resist the thought of teasing Kuroo.

Kuroo let go of his face and instantly pulls him into a tight hug. “No! No take backs! You said it already!” He says, squeezing Daichi. He mumbles something into his temple, although Daichi didn’t catch it. He pulls away and cups Daichi’s face again. “I really like you too, Sawamura. So much.”

Kuroo’s boyish smile lights up his whole face and Daichi can’t help but return it with one of his own. How he got from moping around, to seductively (cue embarrassment) eating a cherry, to confessing his real feelings and have Kuroo happily return it, he has no idea. He figures it doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The file name of this one in my laptop is 'cherry on top' XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
